The new girl and the player
by TheoneandonlyFran
Summary: Just a short cute story I wrote when I was bored. Nothing major...please give it a try. It's about Emily being the new girl that just moved to Rosewood and Spencer, the little player :) Of course Spencer just has to take an interest. Can Emily tame her? I plan about 10 to 11 chapters.
1. Chapter 1

I hate being the new girl. Unfortunately this wasn't new for me, since my dad is in the army we move around a lot. Even though my parents promised me that this would be the last time until I graduate but I wasn't really sure about that yet. I was supposed to meet a girl that would show me around but as of now all I was seeing are a ton of students and none of them seems to look for me. I hope the girl is at least a bit nice and not like the people at my last school, they were the worst. I kept looking around until a girl about a head shorter than me walked straight towards me with a smile on her face; I so hope she would be the one to show me around and I was right; she stopped a few feet away from me and extended her hand towards me.

"Hey; I'm Aria Montgomery." She said, the smile never leaving her face. I extended my own hand and shook hers.

"I'm Emily Fields." I say with a smile on my face; she seems nice.

"So, I'm supposed to show you around, even though there is not that much to see." She said and started to walk towards the direction she came from; I followed her. "When did you get here?" Aria asked me while she walked comfortable and greeted some of the passing students.

"Only a few days ago; I finally unpacked my last box yesterday." I told her while I tried to keep up.

"So this is the lunch area; we mostly sit outside, from here you can get to any classroom; it's like the middle of the school. What would you have first period?" She asked me.

"English." I tell her after I checked my schedule for this semester.

"Cool, so do I. My mother is the English teacher." She said as she grabbed my arm and pulled me along towards the class room.

"Isn't that weird?" I asked her when we walked through the door.

"Not really. Mum this is Emily Fields; she is new here and I shower her around, would it be alright if I show her the rest right now?" I looked at my new English teacher and could see a similarity in both face and body.

"Sure sweetheart; I'll just write you both a hall pass." I looked around while Mrs. Montgomery scribbled down something on a piece of paper and met the eyes of a dark haired girl, who was watching me like a hawk. "Here you go girls." I broke out of my trance and grabbed the sheet from her hands.

"Thank you Mrs. Montgomery." I said and followed Aria out of the room but not before throwing a last glance at the girl with the dark hair. "Your mum seems nice." I said when we were out of hearing range.

"She is really cool." Aria tells me and shows me all of my other class; we were about to return to English when the bell rang and students started to fill the halls.

"Hey Aria, wait up." A blonde girl comes running down the hall; her hair is cut short so that it ends a little above her shoulders, the clothes look like they come out a very expensive fashion magazine.

"Hey Han, meet Emily." Aria introduced me and I felt her stare at me.

"You are stunning." She just blurred out and I could feel the blush rising in my cheeks.

"Hannah, don't be so blunt." Aria told her and apologized.

"That's alright and thank you." I try to give her the best smile I could muster.

"Now you scared her." Aria said and slapped Hannah's arm.

"Ouch, damn Aria." While those two were discussing whether Hannah scared me with her comment or not I saw the girl from English rounding the corner. My breath stopped when I saw her coming towards us.

"Hey girls." She said and looked at the two standing next to me.

"Oh, hey Spencer." Hannah said. "And I did not scare her." Hannah said and crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"What are you talking about?" The girl named Spencer asked.

"Hannah was her usual self and scared Emily on her first day." Aria explained and looked at Hannah, suddenly Spencer looked at me curious.

"And what did she say to you?" She inquired and I felt myself turning red under her intensive stare.

"She um…she said I'm stunning." I say my voice barley above a whisper. Her gaze shifted from me shoes all the way up to my eyes.

"She is right. See you later girls." She said and walked off towards her next class. I looked after her before she was about to disappear from my view she turned around and gave me a wink.

"Oh, oh and you say I made a bad impression." Hannah said and looked at me.

"What do you mean?" I asked her and stuttered a little.

"Spencer has got you on her radar." Hannah said with a smirk; I just swallowed.

"Han, please don't talk about Spenc like that." Aria said and gave her a disapproving glance.

"What? We both know that Spencer is a player and what she wants she normally gets." I looked between Hannah and Aria totally confused.

"Sorry Emily. Spencer is into girls and as Hannah has so bluntly put it she gets a lot of them." I nod in an understanding way. I knew that the one girl I would be interested would have a bad side to her. "Otherwise she is really nice." Aria said when she saw my face.

"She really is, just be careful if she is interested in you as more than a friend." Hannah said. "So I have history next period, you?" She asked me.

"I do as well." I answered and was relieved that I would at least know someone in my next class, while we made our way towards history Hannah updated me on everyone that passed us. I didn't really listen because all I could think about was Spencer and the feeling that I would get in trouble if I would pursue a friendship with her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, I'm glad you took a liking to this story. **

**caramelsweetnezz99****: ****Yes I will****continue this til the end.**

**Craycrayforshay****: ****Thank you for the sweet comment.**

**silent12reader****: I was always looking for that kind of story as well but then I thought oh what the heck just write it yourself. **

**Enjoy!**

"Hey Emily, how was your first week?" Aria asked when I walked towards her locker.

"It was good. Hannah seems like a really nice person." I answered and grabbed some books out of my own locker, which was almost right next to Aria.

"She really is, even though she can be blunt sometimes." Aria said with a smile; we made our way towards English when I spotted Spencer walking towards us. In my first week I haven't really seen that much of her besides her passing me in the hall way some time and seeing her with a lot of different girls. Aria and Hannah seemed to be right; she was a player.

"Hello Aria and Emily." She smiled at me when she greeted me; I could feel the power her smile had over me but I tried not to let it show so much.

"Hey Spencer; I haven't really seen you around this week." Aria said.

"I had a lot of stuff to study for." Spencer replied and gestured towards her bag, which was running over with books.

"It's only the first week." I say in a small voice and raise my eyebrow.

"Spencer is only in AP classes." Aria answered for her.

"Don't look so impressed." She said with a smirk at her lips.

"What makes you think I am?" I said with a tone that showed her I could care less and walked off towards English before I would be too late.

"She is going to have to chew on that for a while." Aria said and put her books on the table; I gave her an innocent smile.

"I didn't mean it in a bad way." I lied and concentrated on the front of the class, where Mrs. Montgomery just started her lesson.

_After class_

"Aria, Emily; wait up." We turned around to see Hannah running towards us. "Does our date still stand?" She asked and I looked at both of them confused.

"Hannah's mother isn't here; she has some business trip and we've decided that we would have a sleep over. We would like you to come." Two pairs of eyes looked at me expectantly.

"That would be great." After we switched our numbers, so that Aria could call me for directions when she came to pick me up, Hannah and I walked towards history. I was looking forward to the sleepover, in my last home I never really bother to make friends since I knew we would move again soon but this was different now.

_Later that day_

I was almost done with packing when my phone went off; it was Aria telling me that she arrived. I walked downstairs to see that my mom was already greeting Aria and having small talk.

"Oh honey; I was just talking to your friend." My mother, Pam, said to me with a big smile on her face. When we were still living in Arizona she always encouraged me to make some friends but up until now I was never really for that.

"It was really nice to meet you Mrs. Fields." Aria said and gave my mother a wave before she walked towards her car.

"Bye mum; I'll see you later. Call me if you need anything." I swing the bag over me shoulder and race towards the passenger side. When I get in I give a last wave towards my mum before we back out of the drive way.

"Your mum is really nice." Aria says after we've been driving in comfortable silence for a while.

"She is great. My dad is still in Arizona but he will be here shortly; she has a lot on her plate with unpacking and getting settled in all by herself." I explained to her and she just gave me a short nod. Music was playing softly from the speakers and the trees blurred by; I was watching the scenery. "We're here." Aria said and unbuckled. I looked at the house and could see that Hannah's mother must have a really good income if she can afford it by herself. Aria told me a few days ago that Hannah's dad cheated on her mother and she stayed with her mum.

"Are you both going to stand out there all day?" Hannah asked from the doorway with a smile on her face.

"Chill Hannah, come Emily." We made our way up the drive way, when I spotted a sleek black car standing further up the drive.

"Nice car Hannah." I commented; Hannah looked to her left to see what I was talking about.

"That isn't mine; mine's in the garage." She said and pointed towards one of the garage doors.

"Whose is that?" I asked both of them.

"Mine." I looked past Hannah and saw Spencer coming down the stairs leading to the upper level.

"It's nice." I repeated, this time not quiet as enthusiastic.

"Thank you." Spencer answered; I could feel her eyes on me when I walked through the door.

"Spencer? Will you take my stuff up for me?" Aria asked and batted her eyelashes.

"Yes, but only because you asked so nicely." Spencer answered and gave her a smile. "Do you want me to take yours as well?"

"Huh?" I asked her and could see that her finger was pointing at my bag.

"Um…that would be nice." I handed over my bag and our hands touched briefly; I felt an electric spark going through my whole body. I looked up to see her eyes already fixed on my face.

"Emily, come here! We are ordering pizza." Hannah yelled from the kitchen; I looked back at Spencer but the spell was broken, she was already walking up the stairs.

_Later that night_

After the pizza arrived we all settled in front of the TV watching DVDs. I was sitting next to Hannah, who fell asleep on my shoulder sometime during the second movie. Besides me only Spencer was still awake; she was sitting opposite of me with Aria comfortable nestled against her side. From time to time I could feel her eyes on me but as soon as I would look over she would just look away. When the movie was over Spencer got up and laid Aria softly onto the couch and covered her with a blanket before she turned off the TV. I moved Hannah's head softly off my shoulder and got up. I stretched my now sore limps from staying in one position too long. When I turned around I saw Spencer standing right behind me; I was about to say something but she covered my mouth and indicated that the other girls were still fast asleep. She slowly took her hand away and let it glide down my arm towards my hand; I could feel goose bumps erupting all over my skin. Both of us made our way towards the kitchen and out the patio door, only then did Spencer let go of my hand. I watched her walk towards a garden chair and sit down, a sigh escaped her lips.

"I love the evening air." She said and tucked her legs under her butt. I didn't move an inch; from here she looked not really threatening but after everything Hannah had told me about her I should better keep my distance. "Won't you sit down?" She asked me and her eyes moved towards the chair to her right.

"My muscles are rather stiff; I would prefer to stand." I tell her; my voice slightly guarded.

"Are you afraid of me?" She suddenly asked me and leaned forward.

"Why would I be?" I asked and looked towards the sky.

"That's no answer." She said and I could hear the smile in her voice.

"I didn't know that I would owe you one." I answered and kept my eyes trained on the brightest star I could find.

"You befriended Hannah and Aria and yet you are so different around me. We haven't even had a proper chat and yet you show me the cold shoulder; I would just like to know if I have done anything to deserve that?" I heard the chair squeak and knew that she just got up and moved over to me.

"I heard some rumours." I answer shortly.

"I see and from whom did you hear them?" I could hear that she was genuinely interested.

"Different people."

"I bet Hannah said something." I looked over to see her wearing a smile on her face. "Let me guess, she said something like: What Spencer wants, Spencer gets. Am I right?"

"She might." I admitted.

"Who says I want you?" She asked me and her eyes were boring into mine own.

"No one." I whispered; I could see that she was inching closer towards me.

"I just think that you are interesting and I would like more about you and maybe then I would want you but like this no. I barley know you, so please don't flatter yourself." Spencer was about to walk back inside when I grabbed her hand.

"You are right. I shouldn't have assumed and listened to rumours. I would like us to be friend, like I am with Hannah and Aria." I told her and looked into her face to see that she was smiling. "You set me up." I screeched accusingly.

"I might have just done that." She tells me with a smile and I couldn't help but smile back at her. "Good night Emily." She whispers and gives me a last look over her should before she walks inside the house. I take a deep breath and follow her inside to go to bed. I probably would think a lot about Spencer before I would finally be able to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry that it took so long to get this up. I could tell you the reason but I don't want to bore you with that. Enjoy and tell me what you think. **

_Monday around noon_

"Are you coming today?" A voice behind me asked and made me jump. I turned around to see Spencer standing to my right.

"Going where?" I asked her confused.

"My hockey game." She answered and I saw her nervously biting her lip.

"I didn't know you had one." I answered truthfully. "I think I can manage." I tell her and get rewarded with one of the brightest smiles I've seen so far.

"Great, Aria and Hannah are coming too." Spencer said as if to make sure that I wouldn't decline last minute.

"I would have come anyway." I assure her and give her a smile before I walk off to my afternoon class.

_At the Hockey game_

"I don't understand why we have to watch this." Hannah complained for the tenth time; my eyes were glued on Spencer, I know that I said I would stay away but when she came out in that tank top and the skirt leaving barley anything for imagination.

"We are her friends; that's why we are here." Aria said to Hannah behind my back; I was leaning forward because Spencer was about to score; I almost fell of my chair.

"Gosh Emily; you are totally into this and you are not even dating her." When those words left Hannah's mouth I tensed.

"Hannah." Aria said in a warning voice.

"I was joking." Hannah said and placed a hand on my back. "You know that right." I looked back at her and gave her a nod. A few minutes later the game was over and the people on the bleachers started to clear up.

"Let's say hey to Spencer." Aria said and walked down the steps. I was the last and laughed about something Hannah said when I looked up to see a brunette girl approaching Spencer. She was leaning towards her and pulled playfully one of the straps of the tank top; Spencer was scratching her neck and giving the girl her trademark smirk. I felt something stir inside of me but I couldn't quite place it. The girl handed Spencer a piece of paper and walked away when we approached her.

"Who was that?" Hannah asked and wiggled her eyebrows.

"She is just a friend." Spencer said and looked at me to catch my reaction; even though I was fuming inside I would not let it show.

"I'm sure." Hannah mumbled.

"We just wanted to say hello." Aria said to clear the tension.

"That's very nice. How about I take a quick shower and we get some ice cream."

"Not for me." I declined and started to walk towards the parking lot.

"Aw, come on." Spencer said and gave me a pleading gaze.

"I've got stuff to do." I said shortly.

"You promised I would get to know you better." Spencer tried again.

"There a lot of other girls waiting to get to know you better." I shot back and pointed at the girl from before, who had stayed back to get to talk to Spencer I assume. I walked towards my mother's car not looking back when Spencer called my name. I was so glad that I remembered the way home and had asked my mother if I could use the car today. While I was making my way back home I tried to think about the feeling that has spread in my body when this girl has started to flirt with Spencer. Like Hannah said before it's not like I'm dating Spencer, the question I must really ask myself is if I have feelings for her. When I arrived home and went upstairs I took a seat at my desk and scribbled down the pros and cons of liking Spencer. I knew that even if the cons would overweight the pros, the feelings that were starting to develop were not going to ask. I was in deep trouble.

**What did you think? I'll try to update soon. Promise. xoxo**


	4. Chapter 4

**I promised you that I would update soon, so here it is. **

**BrittanyMetzler****: Don't worry. I'm planning on making her a better person. How can you not try for someone like Emily. **

**tenseforspence****: Your wish is my command. **** I'm planning that for the next few chapters. ;)**

"Emily." A voice behind me yelled but I pointy ignored it and just walked on. "Emily wait; I know you can hear me." Spencer said and I could hear that she was a lot closer than she had been before. Suddenly a hand grabbed my shoulder and spun me around. I looked up at her innocently and took out my headphones. "Oh; I didn't realize that you were listening to music."

"It calms me on busy days." I lie to her, no need for her to know that the music wasn't on.

"You left so quickly yesterday; I wanted make sure that you were okay." She said and her concern cracked my wall of defense for a minute.

"I had a lot of stuff to do, getting everything ready before my dad arrives. Besides it's not like you were alone." You could hear the bitterness in my voice.

"Look, I don't know why you are being like this but I know for a fact that I have done nothing wrong to deserve this." Spencer answered and I could hear the anger in her voice. "I was just trying to be nice to you because Hannah and Aria are my friends and only talk good about you."

"I'm sorry alright; I'm just not myself because of all the moving and you rub me in the wrong way." I tell her and watch her flinch when the last words left my mouth.

"What can I do to prove to you that I'm not as bad as you assume?" She asked me desperately. "Go out with me?!" It just blurred out of her mouth and I felt my eyes widen in shock.

"What, no." I tell her and start to walk towards lunch.

"Why not? This way you could get to know me and I could show you I'm a really nice girl." She is following me.

"Spencer; I've heard of your reputation and I'm just not that kind of girl ok. If I would ever get together with anyone I would want to be a 100 % sure that they mean everything they say to me." I grabbed a plate and got some food, when I turned around Spencer was already gone. I looked for her and saw her standing at Hannah's and Aria's table; I took a deep breath and braced myself. Before I got to the table Spencer turned around and walked towards the nearest exit. "Hey guys." I say and sit down at the table, both pair of eyes on me.

"What did you do to Spencer?" Hannah asked with a smirk on her face.

"Why? What did she say to you?" I asked them and I could see that they were exchanging glances.

"Spencer asked us for help." Aria said and took a sip of her water. "She said that she asked you out and you declined. She wants to know how she could make you change your mind."

"Listen guys; I really like Spencer, more than I should probably." I admit and saw a knowing smile appear on Hannah's face. "That's also the reason why I declined. I'm afraid that if I will give in she will just throw me away." I look down at my plate, not really hungry anymore.

"Emily; between the three of us; I've never seen Spencer this way. She was really desperate when she left the table." When I heard those words I kind of felt bad.

"Really?" I asked uncertain.

"Believe me; she really likes you." Arai said and put her hand on top of mine.

"You should really give her a chance. If she screws up you can still shot her down but you might be surprised." Hannah said and got up to dump her food.

"Hannah is right and if everything goes down you can just be friends with us." Aria said and gave me an encouraging smile. I was left alone with only my thoughts to keep my company, maybe they were right. I got up with the intention to find Spencer.

**Let me know what you think. ;) Reviews are always welcome and make my day. xoxo**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, here the newest update. **

**Enjoy!**

I was looking everywhere for Spencer but the universe obviously tried to tell me something. I almost gave up when I finally spotted her standing with an unknown girl; at least I have never seen her before, standing at the front steps of the school. I slowly advanced towards them but kept a respectably distance; I didn't want to be impolite. After a few seconds Spencer looked at me and said some words to the other girl, who turned around and gave me a once over. "See you later Spencer."

I stood looking after the girl until she disappeared out of my view.

"Can I help you?" Spencer asked me finally; her tone a little defensive.

"Kind of; I wanted to apologize for the way I acted and reacted towards you. It was not my intention to hurt you in any way." I looked down at my shoes while I was saying this.

"My eyes are up here you know." I heard Spencer whisper; I looked up to see that she has taken a step towards me. "So; what does this mean for us?" She asked me a little uncertain.

"I would like to go on a date with you, but there need to be some ground rules. Yes; I want to go out with you but for the time being just as friends. I want to get to know you more and I want you to see that I'm normally not the way I acted with you. Is that alright?" I saw Spencer looking at me with a smile on her face.

"I would really like that." She said and offered me her hand. "So does that mean no kissing?" She asked with a playful smile on her lips; I hit her hand away.

"If you sweep me of my feet I might give you a good night kiss." I turned around and left her standing there with her mouth ajar.

_Later that day_

I was lying on my bed and reading for my English assignment, when I heard my mother call my name. I made my way downstairs and saw that she was holding a small envelope.

"What is that?" I asked her, when she handed me the envelope.

"It was left at the door for you." My mother said and walked back towards the kitchen. "Diner is ready in a few." She yelled after me when I walked upstairs. I closed the door of my room behind me and sat down in the window seat that was overlooking the street and our front yard. I slowly opened the envelope and took out the neatly folded piece of paper.

_Dear Emily,_

_I'm glad that you agreed to go out on a date with me so that I can prove that I'm really not a bad person. When you left me standing at the entrance I didn't react fast enough so that I could give you my number. This way you can call me and we can set a date. I'm really looking forward to it._

_Spencer_

At the bottom of the letter was her phone number. I smiled and grabbed my cell phone to safe the number under my contacts. After I saved the number I opened a new text message.

**Thank you for the letter, it was very sweet. Emily **

I pushed send and went downstairs to eat, a smile unconsciously creeping onto my face.

_After diner_

One new message; that's what it said on my cell phone when I finally came upstairs.

**I'm glad that you think so. We should decide on a date for our date ;)**

Even though I tried not to get my hopes up too far because I knew that I would probably be disappointed in the end I couldn't help the smile that threatened to split my face into half. When I went to bed that night all my thoughts were about Spencer.

**Next chapter, THE DATE. **

**Tell me what you think. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys; here I am again and this time with a longer chaper as some of you asked for it. It's date time. ;)**

**Thank you btw for the reviews they really make my day. **

**Enjoy the reading!**

After we finally settled everything for our date I was a nervous wreck. Aria came over a few hours before the date to help me pick out an outfit but I was to gone to notice anything that she showed me would look good on me.

"Emily? Are you even listening to me?" Aria asked me after I didn't respond to an outfit she showed me.

"Huh? I'm fine, just really nervous." I told her honestly and dropped onto my bed. "I don't know what will happen. What if it's a total disaster? I mean Spencer is so much more experienced than me."

"Emily, chill. I thought you said it was only a date to see if you could be friends." Aria sat down next to me and raised her eyebrow.

"Oh come on Aria. I like her, more than a friend, as if you didn't know that." I told her and took a deep calming breath. The way I was feeling right not I might have a heart attack if I wouldn't calm down.

"Emily that is so cute." Aria said and a smile was playing at the corner of her lips. "Just behave as you do around me and Hannah and everything will be fine."

"There is only one problem; I'm not into you guys. I like you, a lot, so don't get me wrong but I'm really into her and if I would know that she wasn't the biggest player in school I might cool down a bit." I told her and got up to walk towards the window, when I turned around I saw that I had only 30 minutes left to get ready.

"Aria, there is only half an hour left." I told her and started to panic.

"Ok you need to relax." Aria put her arm around me and guided me back towards the bed. She walked over to my closet and pulled out my favorite pair of skinny jeans and a nice blue tank top. "Wear this. The jeans look really good on you as does the top, besides blue is Spencer's favorite color." Aria said with a wink while she handed me to clothes. I got up and walked towards the bathroom to get changed. After about 15 minutes I heard a knock on the door.

"Em? You should probably come to an end; you don't have that much time left." I opened the door and saw Aria's eyes widen.

"What is it? Doesn't it look good?" After all I only put some light make up on, nothing too heavy.

"You look beautiful Emily. Spencer will be going out of her mind." Aria answered me with a smile and started to make her way towards my room. She grabbed her bag and came over to me. "You'll be just fine. I promise. Call me later?" I gave her a nod and she hugged me goodbye. When I heard the front door close downstairs I released a breath. I looked at the time and saw that I had only 10 minutes left before Spencer would be here. Ok now is the time not to panic.

xXx

A few minutes later I heard the door bell and my mom walking towards the door to answer it. I looked out of the window and saw Spencer's car parked in our driveway. Oh my god; I can't do this I thought to myself and closed my bedroom door. I slid down until my bottom hit the floor.

"Emily, honey?" I heard my mom yell up the stairs. When I didn't answer her I could hear her apologize to Spencer and make her way up the stairs. Seconds later I heard a knock on my door.

"I'll be right out mom, just give me a minute." I told her and could hear her footsteps. I took another deep breath and got up. I slowly opened the door and peeked downstairs to see my mother talking to Spencer. Spencer was wearing dark blue jeans and a white blouse which brought out her skin tone. My stomach instantly made a flip.

"Emily honey." I was broken out of my trance by my mother. I saw Spencer gaze wander up the stairs until it landed on me. Her eyes widened a little and her face broke out in a thousand watt smile. I couldn't help but smile back at her. I made my way down the stairs and Spencer extended her arm towards me.

"Bye Mrs. Fields." Spencer says and pulls me towards the exit.

"See you later Mom." I say and pull the door close behind me.

"So you were that afraid to show yourself to me?" Spencer asked; my head whipped around to look at her only in time to catch the smile that was on her face.

"How did you know?" I asked her truthfully.

"I saw you at the window and then you disappeared really quickly." When we got to her car she opened the passenger side for me. "Do you actually mind if we go back to my house really quick?" She asked while I got in the car.

"Sure that's fine." I answer and buckle in while she makes her way to the driver side. "So why are we going back to your place? You don't want to seduce me or do you?" I asked her playful and only earned a smirk.

"I'll think about it." She answers and pulls up the driveway that is leading to a gigantic mansion.

"Nice place." I tell her and can't hind that I'm impressed.

"It's way too big for my liking; I'm mean it's not like we need the space." She tells me with a shrug and exits the car. The next thing I know my door is being opened. "I would hate for you to wait in the car." She tells me and I get out. We both walk in comfortable silence towards a door on the side of the house, which leads us straight into the kitchen. I looked around and spotted a woman sitting by the kitchen island concentrating on some papers. When I got a little closer I could just tell by her looks that she must be Spencer's mother.

"Mom?" Spencer asked and the woman looked up with a smile.

"Hello Honey, how are you today?" She asked her and then her eyes landed on me. "Who might this be?" She asks and I walk towards her with my hand outstretched.

"I'm Emily Fields, a friend of your daughters." I tell her and she shakes my hand.

"It's always a pleasure to meet Spencer's friends." There is no sarcasm in her voice. I look over at Spencer with a questioning glance.

"My parents are traveling a lot. They are lawyers." She explains and I look back at her mom, who had a smile on her face.

"Impressive. " I tell her and earn a little laugh in response.

"What do your parents do Emily?" She asks me.

"My father is in the military and based in Arizona, we only see him every once in a while and my mother is working for the local police department."

"Pam Fields?" Spencer's mom asks me surprised.

"That would be her." I answer and look around to see that Spencer has left me alone with her mother.

"I actually met her once a few days ago; she seems like a very nice woman."

"She is great." I tell her and look around for Spencer.

"She probably just went upstairs." Mrs. Hasting answers my question. "What have you guys planed tonight?"

"I wouldn't know Mrs. Hastings. Spencer has it all planed." I tell her honestly and I can feel that I'm getting nervous. Does Spencer's mom know about her daughter and that she is into girls?

"That's Spencer; she always has a plan and please just call me Veronica." She tells me.

"It's true." I turn around and see Spencer descending the stairs. "I always have a plan." She winks at me and I can tell that I'm starting to blush.

"Well you two have fun and make sure Emily gets home safe." Mrs. Hastings says in a motherly tone.

"I won't let anything happen to her." I hear Spencer tell her mother and kiss her on the cheek before she grabs a car key from the board and hangs her own up. She walks over to me and motions with her head for me to follow her.

"It was nice meeting you Veronica." I tell her and follow Spencer.

"Same here; I hope to see you more in the future." We both make our way out of the house and towards the garage, where Spencer opens the door and turns on the light to reveal 3 other cars parked there. My jaw must have dropped since Spencer started to laugh.

"You'll catch flies if you don't' close your mouth soon." She tells me and unlocks a big red truck.

"You guys are like really rich." I tell her and walk towards the passenger door, when I got in Spencer pushed the button of the remote that was fastened to the inside of the car.

"My parents just make a lot of money." She answers as if it's no big deal. "I don't like to show off; I want people to like me for who I am and not for the money." She pulls out of the garage passed her own car and onto the road. The drive was spent in comfortable silence, when I saw the sign that we were leaving Rosewood I looked over towards Spencer, who was drumming her fingers on the steering wheel to the beat of the song coming from the radio. I took the chance to take her in, the way the passing street light eliminated her face, she was even more pretty this close up.

"Are you going to stare at me all night." The soft tone of her voice surprised me; I could see that a small smile was playing around the corners of her lips.

"I'm sorry." Embarrassed I turn to look out of the window.

"Don't be! I would look at you the whole time as well, that is if I didn't have to focus on the road." I cleared my throat a little; the truth is I don't handle compliments that well since I don't really get any. Well at least not from someone who isn't family.

"Tell me about yourself." I blurred out and looked down at my hands; I just couldn't look her in the eyes.

"What do you want to know?" She asks me and turns her face to look at me.

"Anything you are willing to tell me." I whisper but catch myself a moment later."I mean that is the reason why we are having a date."

"Ah so this is a date." I can her that happiness. "I was afraid that it wouldn't be." I look up and catch her gaze, after a moment I look away, this was just way too intense. There was a moment of silence between us.

"So will you tell me something about yourself?" I ask her again.

"Just a moment longer." She tells me and turns off the road towards a open field; she parked the car so that the trunk was facing away from the road. When she turned the engine off I looked at her confused. "Come on." She tells me with a smile and gets out of the car. I get out and see that she has already opened tailboard, when I rounded the car I saw different blankets spread across the inside with about 10 pillows. "I hope this is ok?" She asks and for the first time since I have know her she sounds nervous. "I though this way we can talk in peace and maybe watch some stars." I gave her a smile and nodded. She climbed up and held her hand out so that she could help me. When we both sat down she grabbed one of the blankets and draped it over my legs; we both got comfortable and stared at the sky for a while, neither of us saying a word.

"So are you going to answer my question?" I asked her jokingly.

"Eager much?" She shoots back and I smiled at her. "Alright, where to start?" She mumbles to herself more than saying to me.

"Maybe with some basic stuff about yourself." I offer and lean back giving her time to think about it.

"Sure, makes sense. Well you obviously know my name." She jokes and combs with her fingers through her hair. "As you know my parents are both lawyers and travel a lot, which leaves my by myself mostly. I have Aria and Hannah over a lot since it tends to get lonely. I have a sister, Melissa but she lives in Philly with her boyfriend of the month; she is 7 years older than me and wants to become a lawyer as well to please mom and dad." She tells me and you could hear that she didn't agree with that.

"Is that a bad thing?" I ask her.

"If she wants to be a lawyer because she loves it; I would be happy for her but she let my dad pressure her into it; he tries the same with me but I'm totally against it." She tells me.

"What do you want to do?"

"I want to become a doctor, who specializes in sport medicine. You see I love to do any kind of sport and am really interested in that kind of thing. I have already talked to my parents about it, at first my dad totally disagreed but now he thinks that it's a good choice. You already know that I'm playing hockey, besides that I'm in the soccer team. My parents are members of the country club so I play a lot of tennis with my dad and his clients."

"What no golf?" I joke and she smiles.

"My dad sucks at golf and trust me he tried." She moves around a little to get more comfortable, which puts her closer to me. I don't trust myself to look at her and just stare at the stars. "I'm mostly in AP classes and honor roll...of course." She lets out a sight.

"I find that pretty impressive."

"It is and it looks good on a college application; I want to get into Princeton or Harvard. You already know that I'm friends with Arai and Hannah; I have known them since I was little. We all had a friend, who died a while ago; Allison. Since then it's only us 3; we are really close. That was the most important stuff I can tell you, the rest you have to figure out for yourself."

"Well there is one more thing that would interest me." I tell her; I'm not even sure how to ask her.

"You want to know why I'm such a player." She tells me flat out and I can do nothing but nod. "I don't really know to be honest. It's just ever since I came out 2 years ago I have girls throwing themselves at my feet. I don't even know why."

"Because you are absolutely beautiful." I say and my eyes almost pop out of the socks. Did I just say that out loud?

"Do you really think so?" I heard her voice and it didn't sound arrogant or cocky but curious. I give her a nod which she probably barley saw if even. "No one has told me that before." Surprised I look up.

"Are you serious?" I ask her in disbelieve.

"I mean sure people have called me hot before or smoking…but no one has ever called me beautiful and my parents don't count." She throws in and I had to smile at that.

"I really think you are beautiful and now that I got to see a glimpse of the real you I think you are inside as well." I tell her honestly; I don't know where to courage came from but now that I have started my mouth can't seem to stop. "You know I don't think that it comes as a surprise for you but I like you."

"I'm glad." I hear her whisper. I take a look at her and see that she is also looking at me. I can feel that I 'm drawn to her and unconsciously I lean a little towards her while she does the same. I can feel her breath on my lips, that's how close we are. Slowly my eyes close on their own and I wait for her lips to touch mine, when they finally do it feels like every cliché that ever existed applies, the fireworks, butterflies, chills that go all the way down my spine. For a while neither of us moves their lips until Spencer slowly starts to put more pressure on my lips and move them slightly. I keep up the pace and soon I find myself kissing her more hungrily. Scared that this is going to fast I pull back only for our lips to disconnect with a sound that I mostly know from movies.

"I'm sorry." I tell her and touch my lips softly with my fingertips.

"It's alright, I shouldn't have pushed you." Spencer starts to apologize but I stop her with my hand.

"You didn't and I would be lying if I said that I didn't want this but I must tell you that I want to go slow. I hope you understand but I'm still kind of careful with you." She nods her head understanding.

"Of course but I can promise you that my intentions are honorable."

"I believe you for now but I would still like to take it slow." I tell her.

"Yes." Spencer looks down at her the watch that is gracing her delicate wrist. "I should probably take you back, its already 10 and your mom told me to have you home at 11 the latest, the drive takes almost 30 minutes and I don't want to get on her bad side already." She tells me and I had to smile at the statement. I watched her get down gracefully before turning towards me to offer her hand. I took it and jumped down, only to get my foot caught in one of the blankets; I felt myself lose the balance and fall forward. I already closed my eyes, waiting for the fall that didn't come. When I opened my eyes again I could see that I was safely in Spencer's arm. "I'll catch you when you fall." She tells me and I could tell that there was a deeper meaning behind it; I gave her a grateful smile and gave her peak on the lips, which made her smile like I have never seen before, it illuminated her whole face. She pulled me into a standing position and closed the trunk. I suddenly felt her hand in mine while she pulled me towards the passenger door, which she opened for me to let me get in. The moment I let go of her hand I already missed the warmth radiating from it. I watched Spencer walk around the front of the car to get to the driver seat. She started the car and slowly pulled up on the road. Soft music was now playing from the speakers and I felt myself instantly relax. I looked over and saw her right hand lying on her thigh, without really thinking about it I took it slowly into mine, when I looked up I saw Spencer smiling softly. The whole drive back to my house was over way too soon if you ask me. Spencer walked me towards me front door.

"I had a lovely evening." I tell and move forward so that I could kiss her. It was slowly and soft, when we parted it left us both with smiles on our face.

"I'm glad that you changed your mind about me." She whispered and kissed me one last time before she bid me goodbye. I watched her walk towards the car and gave her a wave when she drove off. I opened the front door and walked into the living room, where my mom was sitting at the fire place in her favorite armchair reading.

"Honey, how was your date?" She asked me when she saw me standing there smiling like an idiot.

"It was beautiful. I'll tell you more about it in the morning." I tell her and bid her good night before making my way up to my bedroom, once in the silence of my room I throw myself on the bed and scream like a little girl into my pillow. I can't believe that I just had a date with Spencer Hastings and she already swept me off my feet.

**So what did you guys think? Good? No Good? Please let me know. xoxo**


	7. Chapter 7

**Two updates in one week! That barley ever happens but I thought that I should give you a little something to survive the weekend. ;)**

**It's not as long as the one before but it's kind of an in between.**

I woke up the next morning with a smile on my face, last nights memories all came back to me and I couldn't contain the little squeal that left my mouth. I looked over towards the night stand and saw that I woke up earlier than I normally do. Slowly I made my way towards the bathroom and began my morning routine.

After everything was done I got dressed and packed some stuff into my bag that I would need for school. At least it was Friday, which means that I might be able to spend some more time with Spencer over the weekend, only to get to know her better of course but I must say that the kiss last night left me wanting more.

"Emily, are you up yet?" I heard my mom call from downstairs. I quickly grabbed my bag from my bed and shoved my phone into my pockets before I made my way towards the kitchen, where I found my mother preparing breakfast.

"Good morning." I gave her a kiss on the cheek and started to pour us both some coffee, which I took over towards the table. My mom was right on my heels with two plates of French toast.

"You are already dressed." She said and the surprise was evident in her voice. Normally I always eat before I got ready for school. I shrugged in response.

"I was up a little earlier than normal and got dressed right away. This way we can talk a little before we have to leave." I say and my mom nods her head in agreement.

"So, how was your date?" She asked me and I couldn't keep a straight face.

"It was really great. We went back to her house because she wanted to switch cars; I meet her mother and she is really nice. She told me that you guys actually have met before."

"Oh really, have we?"

"Yes, her name is Veronica Hastings." I tell and recognition ghost over her face.

"That is Spencer's mother? Well we know where she got the looks from." She answers and I have to agree with that.

"I haven't met her dad yet since he wasn't home. Spencer said that they travel a lot." I explain. "After we switched cars she took me a little out of town to a gigantic field where she parked the truck so that we could watch the stars. It was so nice; the whole trunk was filled with cozy blankets and pillows. We mostly talked and when we didn't there wasn't an awkward silence; we just watched the stars." I told her and memories from last night played out in front of my eyes.

"Was there a kiss?" I looked up and saw my mom with a smirk on her face.

"Maybe there was." I tell her a little coy. She places one of her hands on mine and looks straight at me.

"I'm glad that you are happy."

"Me too." The rest of breakfast was spent in comfortable silence. When I was done I looked up to see that both of us should really be going. We walked out of the front door and my mom locked it behind her. I stopped dead in my tracks when I saw the black Mercedes that was parked in our driveway with one Spencer Hastings leaning casually against the hood.

"Good morning." She greeted me and my mother with a smile. "I thought that I could give you a lift to school, since I know that your car still isn't here." She explained and almost stumbled over her own words, not so cool anymore Ms. Hastings?

"That is so sweet of you Spencer." My mom answers for me and pushes me a little into the direction of the car.

"Thank you Spencer."I mumble barley audible.

"It's my pleasure." She answers me and gives me one of my favorite smiles.

"Well you kids should go, don't want to be late." My mom tells me and walks towards her own car not before looking back over her shoulder and giving me a little wink.

"Shall we?" Spencer asks when my mom has pulled out of the driveway. I look at her and take her outfit in for the first time today. She is wearing black skinny jeans and a loose button shirt; the sleeves are rolled up to her elbows. Her feet are clad in blue sneakers. "You like?" She asks when she catches me staring at her. I shake my head and look at her face.

"I like the shirt." I tell her and walk towards the passenger door. Before I could touch the handle Spencer had already opened it for me. "Careful; I might get used to this." I tell her playfully and kiss her on the cheek.

"I sure do hope so." She answers with a soft smile before closing the door and jogging towards the driver seat.

"It's very sweet of you to pick me up but you really didn't have to." I tell her as she backs out of our driveway.

"Emily." She waited until I looked into her eyes. "I wanted to." She tells me and slowly takes my hand in her own. I look at our joined hands and then back up.

"Ok." I tell her quietly and give her a smile, which earned me one straight back. We drove the few minutes to school in silence. I was concentrating on the feeling of Spencer thumb which was drawing circles on the back of my hand. Spencer parked her car and shut the engine off; I was about to get out of the car when I heard her whisper my name. "Yes?"

"I just wanted to tell you that last night was special for me and I hope for you as well. I know that we agreed to take this slow and I'm all for that but I wanted to ask you if you want to spend the night at my house. I really want you to meet my dad since my mom already told him about you and this morning he was bugging me. I understand if…"

I ended her ramble with a finger on her lips. I couldn't hide the smile that was spreading over my face. God how can somebody be so adorable and hot all at the same time?

"You're really cute when you ramble." I tell her and she smiles softly at me. Spencer takes me hand from her lips and slowly kisses the finger that was on her lips up until a second ago. My breath got caught in my throat when I felt her soft lips press against my skin.

"You were saying?" She asked me and waited patiently for my answer.

"I would love to meet your dad but I have to ask my mom first. I also think that we should maybe have Aria and Hannah come over. I'm not afraid to be alone with you but I think spending the night, just the two of us is a little fast for me."

"That is totally fine; we can ask them later. I'll take you back home after school and we can ask your mom if you want to."

"Sounds great." I slowly lean forward and connect our lips. The feeling that was shooting through my lips was one I couldn't describe. I moved my lips slowly against hers and could feel her smile into the kiss. When we finally broke apart I was smiling like an idiot.

"Let me walk you to class?" Spencer asks and I gave her a short nod. We both got out of the car and were met by Aria and Hannah in no time.

"I'm so mad at you guys." Hannah starts and I could see Spencer roll her eyes, which made me giggle. I took her hand into mine and looked back at Hannah. Her eyes widened when she saw that.

"I take it that everything went smoothly." She said and points towards our hands. Aria was smiling like crazy and gave me a little hug.

"Yes Hannah; we both had a very nice date." Spencer tells her without showing any kind of emotion and without giving anything away.

"Aw come on. I want details." She tells us and walks a little ahead so that she could walk backwards and look at us.

"You won't get any out of me." Spencer answers. "I can just tell you that we are taking this very slow and I like it that way." Hannah stopped in the middle of the hallway with her eyes wide open.

"I can't believe that I would hear those words out of your mouth." Spencer just chuckled and continued to walk, pulling me a little along in the process. When we reached class Spencer let go of my hands; I already missed the contact.

"Where are you going? You have English as well." Hannah said and I looked at her curious.

"I have some stuff to do; I'm excused for this period." She explains and kisses me on the cheek before quickly walking in the direction where we came from. "Ask them about tonight." She tells me before she rounds the corner.

"What about tonight?" Aria asks me and walks towards her seat at the far end of the class; I just sat down in front of her and turned around in my seat. Hannah took the seat on my left.

"Spencer asked me to spend the night at her place because her dad really wants to meet me. I told her that I would like you guys to be present because I felt that we were moving a little to fast."

"Why, do you think that Spencer can't behave herself?" Hannah asked me and wiggled her eyebrows in a suggestive manner.

"I know she can but maybe I don't trust myself." I tell her and could feel a blush rising up my cheeks.

"You so want to get in her pants." Hannah pointed at me and half of the class turned around.

"Yell it any louder will you?" Aria said and rubbed her hand comfortingly up and down my back.

"Sorry. Do you really think you couldn't control yourself?" A smirk was playing at the corners of her lips.

"I'm not sure." I answer her honestly.

"Well I'm in." Aria comes to my rescue. I look over at Hannah and see her nod her head.

"I'm too." I let a sigh escape my lips.

"All right guys, time to start class." Mrs. Montgomery said when the bell rang. I turned around and stared out of the window for most of the period, my thoughts drifting to Spencer and the moment we had earlier in the car.

**So what do you guys think? Isn't Spencer just the sweetest? Could I really let them spend a night alone? ;) Next chapter Emily will meet Spencer's dad and the sleepover.**

**You guys know that reviews just make my day.**

**xoxo**


End file.
